When Angels Fall
by My-Little-Poison-Secret
Summary: The original Kira has fallen. Now the world must suffer the wrath of his most loyal 'Priests'. With shinigami disappearing Light is reborn as an Angel of Death and tasked with locating the missing. Light/L M/M Yaoi.
1. Fallen Angels

**I'm using this 'disclaimer' as the cover for my work. The ideas and plot belong to me but the characters belong to their respective owners, as do any references made about brand names or other things that clearly do not belong to me. I do not own Death Note or any of the songs that are mentioned. Got it? Me no own. Now here's hoping that having this in the opening chapter is enough to keep me from getting sued.**

/

Scream, shout, scream, shout, we are the fallen angels

We are the in between, cast down as sons of war,

Struck to the earth like lightning, on this world we're torn,

We won't cause the pain, of living out their law,

Take joy in who you are we know our wings are flawed,

We're bored to death in heaven, and all alone in hell,

We only want to be ourselves

(Fallen Angels: Black Veil Brides)

/

It was the sensations that woke him up, the feeling of course gravel and cold winds against bare skin. His eyelids heavy as lead, the same feeling throughout the rest of his body. He was heavy and he was aching, though the aches were from phantom pains of wounds long gone. He wasn't sure how he knew that he'd been injured, he wasn't even sure as to where he was. There were things that came through in unfiltered thought form, he knew he was a teenager on the cusp of adulthood and he knew that he wasn't supposed to be as aware as he was.

The wind blew against his still form again, blowing grains of sand hard enough against the vulnerable skin turning them into pins. With a hoarse groan he forced his eyes open, rapidly blinking to bring his surroundings into focus. Grey, drab and post-apocalyptic were his surroundings, weathered bones of large ancient animals and ruins of buildings and people long past, the sky was filled with grey storm clouds though nothing fell from them. Heaving himself up onto shaky limbs, he staggered across the land, no particular destination in mind, he didn't know where he was and nothing gave him an indication. He dragged his feet across the ground, unable to lift them to their full height, so when his foot connected with something buried by the grit that made up the topsoil it was to be expected. A tattered, black notebook lay on the ground, pages darkened due to staining and torn due to the elements.

A wave of foreboding overcame him and he hesitated for ten seconds before long, tanned fingers- the kind found on pianists- reached out and snatched up the book. A barrage of memories assaulted his mind, names and faces, voices and written words, the assault wrangled a scream of pain and shock from him as a lifetime of forgotten memories returned. Seconds into the start of his memories returning, a tsunami of powerful emotions slammed into him. Boredom, apathy, rage and seething hatred drowned the miniscule amounts of happiness and joy that could be found in his life **. The human who uses the Death Note can go to neither heaven or hell**. The rule of the Death Note stood out glaringly against the onslaught of memories, followed by the ghost of rough laughter the shinigami Ryuk emitted. Light Yagami. Kira. God of the new world. He called himself 'justice', but that was clearly a product of the power-trip he'd gone on. He started out killing criminals and ended up killing others who'd came after him because of his mass culling. He'd been reduced to clutching the notebook to his chest as he struggled to prevent tears of shame and self-loathing to spill.

' _At least I know where I am now_.' It was clear he'd somehow ended up in the shinigami realm, the vague descriptions given to him by Ryuk made that clear. Heaving a shaky sigh, he straightened and began his way towards the horizon where the disfigured forms of shinigami could be seen gathered together. His journey seemed to take no time at all, almost as though he was moving fluidly through the surroundings, he soon stood on the edge of the grouped shinigami. He didn't stay for long, losing interest rapidly when he realised they were gambling with small skulls and polished bones, recalling what Ryuk had said back when the whole Kira fiasco started about the shinigami doing nothing but gambling.

"Come to me…" Light jerked to a stop and spun in a circle to try and spot the origin of the voice. "Come…" It was the voice of the whispers of the dead and dying. It appeared as though the speaker had grown impatient with him, an insistent pulling tugged him across the plains towards a figure on a throne. The shinigami king was nothing impressive in Light's opinion, his shadowed eyes were sunken in a bare skull, the rest of his skeleton body was hidden by a torn dark plum cloak. "It's about time I've had the chance to meet the infamous Kira, you don't disappoint. It's been three months since you were killed, and during that time six shinigami have gone missing. This is why you've been brought from the abyss, you are to find what has happened to the missing shinigami." Bony wings shifted slightly, remains of leathery torn skin swaying in the wind, the shinigami king had been unable to fly for what could have been centuries.

"How am I supposed to find six shinigami?" He asked, his voice scratchy from disuse and his earlier screams.

The king tilted his head, bones clicking as he looked at the undead teen. "The Kira of old would have been more observant. You've been in the void for so long that things are no longer coming to you as naturally as they once did, you haven't even noticed your state of undress."

Light felt his eyebrows shoot up, muscles tense and awkward after so much time spent unused, and he looked down only to be greeted by planes of bare, unblemished skin. Raising a hand he wound strands of his once brunet hair around his fingers, it was now a brilliant crimson, aside from his hair and he assumed, his eyes, the total lack of bullet wounds told Light that his form had been altered whilst in the void. Swallowing dryly and lowering his arm; still unable to summon a shred of discomfort, he looked back at the shinigami king.

"Am I one of you now? I used the Death Note so now I'm a shinigami?" He asked, his voice emotionless even though he was panicking on the inside. He threw the notebook he'd picked up earlier, onto the ground at the shinigami kings' feet, not at all shocked that his memories remained intact.

"Shinigami are not the only death bringers, reapers and angels of death are two of the others that assist in bringing life to an end. Shinigami were born this way, we had no other life. Reapers are ghosts of beings trapped on earth and they ferry the souls of the dead to their destinations. Angels of death are half-breeds, the most powerful death bringers to ever exist, they are half angel half demon but have the weaknesses of neither. Angels of death are the only beings that have no home base, forever forced to roam the realms. You are an angel of death, this is why your form remains that of a human. Your eyes are now those of a shinigami, but you have no need to write names in a Death Note or kill in order to survive, I'm sure you'll figure out how your kind brings death."

"Will I be visible to everyone I pass by?" Light asked somewhat sarcastically; rolling his eyes at the kings explanation.

"You can choose who'll see you and when, just as you can choose to hide you new features and go immaterial. I'm sure your wings will be well on their way to sprouting. After that, go straight to earth and begin your mission." The shinigami king vanished along with his throne with a burst of cruel laughter.

Pain shot through his nerve endings and he collapsed as his body trembled with the sudden onslaught. A cry escaped from his lips as he arched over, the sickly sound of skin and flesh tearing reaching his ears even as warmth trickled down his torso and the backs of his legs. His blood spilling even as with a final pain filled scream and wrenching feeling, he felt extra limbs fanning out from his back. Struggling to control his heavy breathing Light looked over his shoulder at the large black feathered, crimson tinged, wings that were still covered in gore. Heaving a deep breath he pulled himself back to his feet, swaying as he tried to balance with the new limbs tipping him from side-to-side. Hesitantly he twitched his muscles and watched as his wings obeyed his commands and the gore slicked off his feathers leaving them clean. With nary a thought he launched himself off the ground before landing after a minute of airtime. Upon touchdown a rustled and light wind feeling swept over his skin leaving him cleaned and wearing black skin-tight skinny jeans, black combat boots, a white shirt with hidden slits for his wings and silver chains strung around his throat featuring hourglasses and skulls-and-crossbones.

' _Well, unless it's someone who knows me personally, I doubt anyone will recognise me looking like this if I ever decide to reveal myself_.' Light knew his destination, it was obvious when the king pointed out his ability to choose when to be seen and when not to be. Earth. He was going back to Earth, and chances were high that he'd have to return to Japan. ' _I wonder if L and the Kira taskforce are still together. It's been three months, they've probably gone their separate ways by now_.' He allowed an animalistic growl of anger to sound in his throat at the thought of the people who'd gunned him down just when he'd finally reached a high-note in his rule. ' _No matter, they're nothing to me now_.'

He looked down at the spiral vortex of pulsating energy, a portal from the shinigami realm to any of the realms they choose. Heaving a resigned sigh; for already he could feel himself rebelling against remaining in the one place for any longer, he drew up close to it and stepped through without a second thought. It was a rush of cyclone force winds, blue pulsating energy and loud noise in his ears before the portal spat him out into the midnight blue star spangled sky. There was a few moments of intense freefall before Light recalled that he had _wings_ and he glided, invisible across the skyline looking down at the illuminated city he'd lived and died in. Now he had a job to do.

…

 **Check out:**

 **Bloodlines**

 **Gasoline**

 **Power Wielders: Bad Blood**

 **Power Wielders: My Fight - NEW**


	2. Savin' Me

**Thank you everyone who faved/followed.**

Heaven's gates won't open up for me

With these broken wings I'm fallin'

And all I see is you

These city walls ain't got no love for me

I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story

And oh I scream for you

Come please I'm callin'

And all I need from you

Hurry I'm fallin'

(Savin' Me: Nickelback)

/

Logically Light knew that three months wasn't going to allow a significant amount of change to happen to the world, he had hoped deep down though that his death had resulted in mass hysteria and panic as crime retook the streets, what he got was a world where nobody was safe. Whoever had taken the shinigami also had gotten a hold of their death notes, deaths were happening at any given time and were being streamed both online and on news broadcasts. Light scoffed in disgust as he pushed himself off the wall he'd been reclining on and made his way through the bustling crowds, ignoring the distorted feeling that overcame him whenever someone walked through his form. He had a multitude of options to choose from, did he go to the police station, his old home or even Taskforce Headquarters? He knew that he had to start hunting for whoever was currently using the death notes and disgracing his old name- not that he wished to be associated with such a blood drenched title any more- but he wanted to see where the old Kira Taskforce were up to, and more importantly he wanted to see L. Hatred rose up within him and he absently pushed it aside, he wasn't going to let the fact that he'd been killed by the very same people he wished to see overcome him. He was a monster and he had it coming, that didn't mean he had to be happy or forgiving about it. If there was one thing Light was willing to admit about himself, it was that he was a sore loser.

It was as he was treading once familiar streets a strong internal tug came from the center of his chest, directing him towards an empty alleyway. With a shrug and an internal ' _What the heck,_ ' Light allowed the invisible string reel him in, ever aware of the trash strewn pavement. The tug vanished and he glanced around, noting what appeared to be a temporary home for someone constructed out of cardboard boxes, the dying owner wrapped up in rags and newspapers.

' _What am I supposed to do now? It's not like I have a Death Note._ ' He scowled up at the sky before zeroing in on the shaking mortal, red numbers spiraling down into single digits floating under a crimson name. Before the numbers hit zero, Light felt an instinctual wave of knowledge wash over him and trance-like he severed the man's life-force with a flick of his wrist, watching as a disembodied ball of glowing energy shot up into the sky.

Blinking rapidly Light looked back at the now still figure, pity and regret coursing through him as he turned away from the sight of his first kill since being reborn. When he'd been human it'd taken two kills before he had an emotional breakdown before shrugging it off and killing thousands without a single thought, now all he could think of was how the human had ended up on the streets, what kind of life they had held before he came along and snatched it away. ' _And I no longer see people as individuals, just 'humans'._ ' He stuffed his hands into his pockets, making a concentrated effort to dodge around people instead of allowing them to walk through him. ' _I've been given a second chance. How many can say the same thing? Am I really going to waste it on petty revenge_?'

/:/:/

L Lawliet could honestly say that the last three months had been a nightmare. After the revelation that Light Yagami had in fact been Kira, and the subsequent killing of said youth, he had hoped the case had been closed. L crunched down angrily on the strawberry lollipop he had been munching on, loss panging though him when he remembered the teenager who-would-be-god. Light Yagami had been many things, his first friend one of them, that didn't matter though when the teenager was caught red-handed trying to kill the task force, L and Soichiro Yagami included, before getting gunned down by Matsuda in self-defense.

When that had happened the entire task force had been in a state of shock, nobody but L and Watari having suspected the teenager of the crimes Kira committed. Soichiro had been quick to denounce his child, claiming no responsibility and walking away in disgust, leaving his son to rot. The other men had followed suit, each of them congratulating Matsuda on his actions despite the man's pale, sickened face. L had no such misgivings, taking it upon himself to see Light buried, even though he'd been the only one in attendance. L didn't just see a mass-murderer shot and killed, he saw his equal, the first person capable of understanding him and his faults and accepting them. Light hadn't looked on in worship at his name, he'd chosen to challenge L directly, it was that passion they brought to one another L missed in his day-to-day cases.

Then came the call about new mass killings. All heart attacks. The task force regathered, only a week out from the original Kira's death, the death toll already skyrocketing into the thousands. Theory's about Light having somehow faked his death, had been tossed about but were quickly shot down. It took only minutes before they realized that criminals weren't the only ones being targeted. People from all walks of life had been killed in droves, the youngest six, and the oldest 95. L had resorted to calling in his successors, Matt, Mello and Near to help with the case load, the ever growing lists of the dead growing every minute.

A loud electronic beeping filled the room and L replaced the bare lollipop stick with another of the hard candies, pulling up the latest death reports. He sighed at the long list of names, dividing up the pages and sending them off to the other members. ' _I wonder what Light would have thought about his name being dragged through the mud like this_.' L was certain the teenager would have been pissed, having worked so hard for the people to see Kira in a certain way, only for it to be ruined. L had wished that the new killers had chosen a different name, but it was obvious they had wanted to ride on the back of the original Kira's infamy. ' _Light would never have allowed things to go this far had he been still alive and acting as Kira_.' L thought, bringing up blurry security footage in order to glare at the pair of thieves that'd stolen the Death Note used by Light. L had petitioned for the notebook to be burned, but the combined governments had chosen to keep it in a secure facility in order to study it. It'd been stolen three days later.

"There's another livestream execution taking place." Matt's voice broke the silence, the member of the task force turning wearied faces to the large display screens as Matt connected them to the broadcast. TV stations had been hijacked, every channel showing the same image whilst simultaneously being streamed online.

A man garbed in a black suit had been tied to a kitchen chair seated at a table covered in various sized knives. Behind him stood shadowed figures, each with their faces covered by grotesque masks of decaying faces. They were the new Kira's, the 'Elite' as they referred to themselves. There were ten of them in total, each one claiming to be Priests dedicated to serving the original Kira. Garbled voices cut through the silence, each of the Priests chanting the same thing under their breaths before cutting off.

"This is James Nickelson." One of the shadowed figures said in a computerized voice.

"He is a murderer." Another spoke up.

"Yet he has never been sentenced." The third cut in.

"So we have taken it upon ourselves." The fourth speaker said.

"By Kira's law." The fifth cut in.

"To sentence this man." The sixth speaker spoke up.

"For the crimes he has committed." The seventh speaker reached out for the gag tied in the restrained man's mouth, removing it as well as the blindfold allowing the viewers to see his face.

"Does the accused have anything to add?" The eighth speaker said in a mocking tone that couldn't be hidden by the artificial voice.

"Please don't hurt me! I don't want to die!" James Nickelson broke down crying, fear in his eyes and tone as he fought against the ropes.

"Nothing then?" The eighth speaker said, cupping his ear before looking towards the other seven speakers. As one they nodded, each looking straight at the crying man before turning their attention to the last two Priests.

"We, the Elite, find you guilty of all charges." The ninth speaker stated, causing James to begin to cry and struggle harder.

"You are sentenced to death." The tenth and final speaker spoke, just as James stiffened and began to scream. 40 seconds later his form slumped in the chair, obviously dead.

"We the Elite are always watching. We will find those who oppose Kira's law and we will judge them for their crimes. We are Kira's faithful and we will continue to serve our Lord." The group of ten intoned before the feed flickered and went black, replaced by resigned newsreaders.

When the first couple of televised executions aired people panicked, they were shocked and sickened by what they'd seen. Eventually though, it simply became a way of life, people became desensitized to what they were being shown.

"I couldn't get a trace." Matt said, breaking the silence that'd fallen over the task force.

"I just wish they'd mess up already." Mello complained, biting harshly on a chocolate bar, eyeing Near as he sat amidst building blocks.

"Presumptuous, aren't they?" The familiar voice had L and the original members of the task force jerking and looking around in varied expressions of shock, horror and disbelief. "I'm not quite sure what made them assume I'd work with them, after all, I was a megalomaniac."

L flicked his eyes around the room, he wasn't the only one searching for the source of the voice, Matsuda and Soichiro had pulled their guns out in response. Aizawa, Mogi, Watari, Matt, Mello and Near looking around the room with suspicion. Cruel laughter filled the room and L shivered at the sudden drop in temperature.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" The deceased teenager asked in a cold mocking tone. "Oh wait! You already did." Movement out of the corner of L's eyes had him turn his head towards the open expanse of windows, he couldn't see anything but he knew that Light was over there.

"Hello Light-kun," L said, directing his greeting towards the windows in a monotone voice despite the maelstrom of emotions rushing through him.

…


	3. Anthem of the Angels

**Thank you all who faved/followed and thank you Moonlit Sapphires and PlaidOtaku for the reviews last chapter.**

There is nothing left of you

I can see it in your eyes

Sing the anthem of the angels

And say the last goodbye

(Anthem of the Angels: Breaking Benjamin)

/

Light had to physically stop himself from checking to see whether or not he was visible when L looked straight at him in order to greet him. The way the detectives eyes kept flickering told him that L had simply guessed at his position.

"Hello L, long time." He responded, a wearied note in his voice as he bypassed the still on edge detectives to collapse into an empty swivel chair by L's side. The man hadn't changed much since Light had last seen him. There were still the signs of sleepless nights etched under his eyes, his position was still in the familiar crouch, black hair a curled mass that Light knew was soft and silky despite its looks and the white sweater, blue jean, barefoot ensemble he rarely changed up. Light felt a wave of fondness wash over him, L understood him in a way nobody else ever had and it was now that he was free of the dark, twisted influence of the Death Note he acknowledged that they would have been quite the team had they met under different circumstances.

"What are you doing back here, monster? Are you the one responsible for the current events?" Soichiro asked in a harsh tone, but Light could see that his father's hands were trembling around the gun and the slight spark of hope in his eyes.

' _I'm so sorry for everything I did to you, mum and Sayu. I never deserved anything you did for me, and now that I can see what I had, I'm no longer human._ ' Light looked away as sadness washed over him, blinking away the tears that started to form before softly clearing his throat.

"I've actually been dead for the last three months, and by that I mean my soul was lost in the void. I literally reawakened only a few hours ago." L had startled slightly when Light had begun to talk, his attention focusing on Light even though he couldn't see him. The rest of the task force following L's lead and Light shifted uncomfortably under the combined gazes; even though they couldn't see him, before he continued. "As for the 'monster' bit, I am technically half-angel, half-demon, so take that as you will."

"You're not a shinigami?" L asked, shock in his tone even though Light was certain he was the only one who heard it.

"What are you then if not some freaky kind of ghost?" A young blonde teenager dressed in leather asked. Light flicked his gaze up, reading the teens name before glancing around and taking note of the other two teenagers, memorizing their names also before dismissing them and focusing on L.

"Shinigami are born, reapers are the souls of spirits who hadn't crossed over. I'm an Angel of Death." Light crossed his jean clad legs and picked at the top of his combat boots. "I'm here to locate six missing shinigami and then I'm off." It was said dismissively but Light could already feel the tug of death calling him to respond, it'd been growing increasingly once he'd decided to make his way to the Taskforce headquarters. The members of the task force remained silent as they processed what Light had said, the tense feeling in the room and the insistent tug within him causing Light to stand abruptly and begin pacing.

"You claim that there are six shinigami missing. Should we take that to mean that there are six Death Notes here on Earth?" The kid with the platinum blonde hair asked, twirling a curl around his index finger even as his eyes remained focused on the now empty chair.

"I suppose," Light shrugged his shoulders even as he folded his arms, everyone's heads turning to pinpoint the location of his voice. "Technically they could do all of this with only a single notebook. That being said, if they're a bunch of simpletons they may be unwilling to test out the full extent of the Death Note, in which case there would be six Death Notes for the six missing shinigami." The internal tug had become a sharp pull, the call of death echoing in his head and Light struggled to ignore it slowly realizing that he wouldn't be able to for much longer. He was in his true form and out the window without a word, streaking away from the building following the pull before he even fully registered the action.

/:/:/

"You wouldn't happen to know anything else would you?" Mello asked of Light, even though they couldn't see the deceased teen-turned-Angel-of-Death. They waited for a response, when none came suspicious looks were replaced by ones of confusion.

"How can this even have happened?" Soichiro asked, slumping down upon the couch and resting his gun upon his knees, a weary look in his eyes as he struggled over the fact that his eldest had returned a different being all together. Nobody had an answer for him.

"Can I just ask who this guy is?" Matt cut in, goggle covered eyes fixated on his handheld Gameboy even as his fingers repeatedly smashed upon the controls.

"Light Yagami was the original Kira." Aizawa said from where he sat, Mogi sitting beside him nodded in confirmation. "He was killed three months ago when we caught him trying to kill us with the Death Note, he was shot in self-defense."

L couldn't help but flinch at the memory that comment brought up. Light screaming madly on the floor even as blood gushed from his wounds, the teenager deranged in his pain and rage. The moment Light's heart stopped beating for good. The moment L accepted that he was once again alone in the world. "Light-kun was only 18 when he was killed." His successors fell silent at that, even Matt's fingers pausing momentarily on the controls, Near twisting his hair as he paused in his construction of a block tower.

"If he'd been at the House, where would he have placed?" Mello asked, looking between Watari and L in question.

Watari looked briefly at L before looking back to the three successors. "He would have gotten the title." Watari said with a note of finality, stunning the successors even as the rest of the gathered team struggled to comprehend what they were discussing.

"He's that smart?" Mello whispered, though his whisper was still audible to the rest of the room.

"I believe that he's smarter then even me." L admitted, turning away to look out the window. ' _Where did you run off to? Do you truly have no hand in the murders currently occurring in your name?_ ' L nibbled on his thumb as questions flew through his mind. "We need to continue finding links between the deceased and the Elite." There were no complaints offered, everyone returning to the lists of names they'd been given.

They worked in silence, minutes passing followed by hours. L kept waiting for Light to announce his return, upon realizing what he was doing L tried to put himself in check, attempting to keep his mind from drifting to the alluring teenager. What did he look like now? Was he really as human as he sounded? What did his rank as an Angel of Death mean? Why wasn't he here now?

"There's no point looking at the people being killed, there's literally no pattern save for those who speak out against Kira." L looked towards the sound of Light's voice, completely forgetting his plan on acting as though the teen had no effect on him. The rest of the task force didn't fare any better, Matsuda sending a cup of coffee onto the floor and the others jumping in surprise at the silence being broken.

"Geeze ghost-boy, some warning would be nice." Mello snapped, picking up the chocolate bar he'd dropped.

"Oh calm down Mihael Keehl, it wasn't even open." Lights tone was dismissive despite the tension that flared up within Watari, Matt, Near and Mello, L had expected the subtle threat to be made.

"Light-kun, I wondered where you'd gotten to." L looked away from where Light's voice had come from, no longer interested in trying to spot the invisible teen. "We're trying to work, so unless you're going to offer some advice." L trailed off, not truly expecting Light to answer as he'd been out of the loop for three months.

…


	4. Looking for Angels

**Thank you all who faved/followed and CakexBandxLife- Thank you, you're too kind :)- and Guest and LadyBean for the reviews.**

Going through this life looking for angels

People passing by looking for angels

Walking down the streets looking for angels

Everyone I meet looking for angels

(Looking for Angel: Skillet)

/

Light shuffled his wings in annoyance. He wasn't sure why he even bothered to return, he'd ended the lives of a few people before the tug faded into a low level itch and decided to return to Taskforce headquarters because it was the first place that came to mind. ' _And it's not as though I have anyone else to talk to_.' He approached his abandoned chair and perched upon it mimicking L's pose whilst his wings fanned out behind him. The team had begun working again after the interruption, though Mello had a scowl on his face as he broke apart the chocolate bar with his teeth. With an inaudible sigh Light reached over and grabbed a lollipop from L's stash, opening it quickly before licking it as he sulked at being brushed off. Audio filled the room and Light spun in the chair in order to locate its source, spotting Matt watching what appeared to be a prerecorded message.

"… _should be deleted. Kira tried to redeem this world but we forced him away, so now we're left to clean up the mess in the hopes that he returns. For that criminals will be deleted, no matter the crime._ "

Despite the voice being computerized Light recognized the speech pattern, licking the lollipop as he frowned in concentration. ' _Where did I hear that before? When I was Kira I was being bombarded by crazy people trying to convince me to share with them my power…Misa Amane was one, the model who followed my home one night claiming to have her own Death Note.'_ He'd brushed her off upon realizing how useless she would be in the grand scheme of things, quite possibly one of the worst mistakes he'd made in the events leading up to his downfall. ' _So she's a suspect, but that just leaves…_ ' The image of a black haired man flashed before his eyes, attractive with glasses but way to zealous for Light's liking. ' _Teru Mikami_.' He kept his mouth shut even as Matt continued to play audio from different Elite Priests, one voice he recognized as Misa's. ' _So not only do you have Death Notes at your disposal, but you've also managed to get your hands on some pretty dangerous weaponry_.'

"I have something!" Mello's excited voice shattered the silence as he connected his laptop to the main display. "I've found the guys responsible for the theft of the original Death Note."

Light perked up at that, not having known what happened to the Death Note Ryuk had given to him or even to the shinigami attached to it. He looked up at the screen in interest two photos of a master thief and conman were displayed for the room to view. Light sunk back into the chair when he noted that Thierry Morello and Mary Kenwood were already dead.

"We can track them down and question them over the Death Note." Mello was explaining, sharing his looks between L and Near.

"How does Mello plan on questioning them without the Elite finding out about it and ending it?" Near asked, twirling a lock of hair around his finger even as his other hand toyed with a toy robot.

' _Oh I see how it is_.' Light thought as he watched Mello glare at Near in response. ' _You're L's successors and you're competing for his title. Near must be the one in front, though Mello can't be too far behind. Neither one of them are cut out for the position though. Mello is far too emotional and Near is far too apathetic, it seems Matt is the one best suited for it_.' Light glanced over at the teenager currently playing his handheld now the attention of the room was focused elsewhere. ' _He's not devoted to it though_.' Whilst the rest of the task force chatted excitedly over the discovery, L remained mute, simply gazing at the picture with his thumb in his mouth.

"You thinking the same thing I am?" Light asked, stretching out his legs once they began to cramp and arching his wings away from the ground.

L tilted his head in Light's direction, his eyes never leaving the computer screen. "I doubt we're thinking the same thing, but in regards to this I believe that we have the same idea." L admitted lowly as not to be heard over the talking team.

"There's no way they would have been left alive had they been the ones to steal the Death Note, ownership would have passed on to whomever picked it up first." He stated to L, not realizing he'd spoken during a lull in the main conversation.

"Indeed, if 'Aiber' and 'Wedy' had stolen the Death Note they could have talked to someone thus ruining the secrecy of the Elites." L concurred.

/:/:/

He hadn't noticed that when Light and he were talking the other team members had fallen silent to listen in. It wasn't until Mello let out a disbelieving scoff that L turned his attention to the people gathered around him and the empty chair that no doubt held Light. "Light-kun, if you could, perhaps allow yourself to be seen I think it would be beneficial to everyone in here." L requested, though he really wanted to see Light's new form for himself.

"What makes you think I even have a form? I could simply just be." Light's tone was dismissive, though L picked up on the underlining thread of discontent that spoke of Light's unwillingness to reveal his new form to the people who once knew him. "Besides, I don't have a Death Note on me at the moment and I'm not quite sure how to go about being seen. If I'd been a shinigami, I could have touched you with a page of my Death Note, but that ran the risk of you taking said Death Note and forcing me to follow you everywhere until you died or I did from lack of added years."

L rolled his eyes at Light's contemplative tone, though he didn't deny that he would have done everything to get his hands on the notebook. "Don't tell me you haven't even considered it, I'm sure you have some idea." He picked up a lollipop, noticing that he had lost one at some point, glaring lightly over in Light's direction.

A ripple in the air caused L's glare to shift to a look of curiosity which abruptly turned to a look of lust. Light was wearing black skin-tight skinny jeans, black combat boots, a white shirt and silver chains strung around his throat featuring hourglasses and skulls-and-crossbones. What really drew the eye was the pair of arched black wings with a hint of crimson tinting the feathers that matched Light's crimson eyes and hair. He barely heard the surprised exclamations from the rest of the team, eyes locking onto Light's as he watched a flurry of unknown emotions cross the teens face.

"Happy?" Light muttered, his wings shuffling in what could be seen as annoyance but L could see that it was a mixture of restlessness and apprehension. L simply handed the teen another lollipop, noting the bare plastic stick in the teens fingers. "Thanks." Light's fingers brushed against L's, the skin-to-skin contact sending sparks down his arms. By the way they both jerked away at the same time L knew Light had felt the same thing, the faint blush in Light's cheeks confirmed that theory.

"Light." L and Light turned their attention to Soichiro who had gasped out in shock, sorrow etched in the lines of his face as he beheld his son for the first time in three months.

L watched Light's face drop, sorrow filling his eyes before he turned them down, even his wings seemed to droop under his father's scrutiny. Mello had taken to clutching at his rosary beads, wide eyes locked upon Light as he muttered under his breath. Matt and Near had set aside their games, having approached the semi-circle of detectives who were looking upon Light in awe. L struggled to prevent the possessive feeling that was bubbling up within him as he watched the men look upon the teenager in all his unholy glory.

Soichiro spluttered a couple of times, seemingly unable to get out the words he wanted before he finally uttered. "Is it really you?" His voice was a harsh whisper, eyes locked upon his son and ignorant of his audience.

Trembling fingers reached out towards Light's still down turned face, before gently cupping his cheek with a tenderness L wasn't expecting from a man who'd cursed Light's name upon his death. Light looked up at that, red eyes swimming with unshed tears as he looked at his father, cheek resting in the elder man's hand as father and son simply gazed at one another.

"Oh my boy." Soichiro released Light's face only to pull him into an embrace, startling not only the gathered Taskforce but Light as well before he regathered himself and returned the embrace.

L could faintly hear Light's mutterings, tears having helped subdue his tone. Though the overall message wasn't hard to understand. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry." L looked away from the scene, giving the pair a sense of privacy as he waved away the task force members to continue with their work. He wasn't the only one to sneak looks at the reunited pair.

…


	5. Timeless

**Thank you to all who have faved/followed. Thank you PikaWings, Guest and Ern Estine 13624 for the reviews and PlaidOtaku - after going through and reading what has yet to be posted, I would say neutral? He may be tempted to go on a killing spree but he doesn't actually carry that out.**

I, I'm not afraid

I can't explain

The way I'm feeling now

You, you fell from grace

Without a trace

My heart stopped bleeding on

(Timeless: Reece Mastin)

/

Light drifted upon air currents, mind blank and emotions calm as he gazed down upon the glowing city beneath him. He'd come out for a number of reasons, the call of death the main one, but when his father and the rest of the task force who had homes to return to left for the night, Light seized upon the opportunity to take some time out for himself. His father had forgiven him. It wasn't something he had been expecting if he was being completely honest, and still couldn't believe that the offer of going home had been extended. He'd refused, he was no longer a part of this world and couldn't subject his mother and sister to the torment of him returning the way he was now.

A large dark winged shape caught his attention, crimson eyes narrowing upon the winged form as it rose and fell upon the wind currents with a single minded purpose. With nary a thought Light followed silently above the figure, an invisible specter to all but those he chose. Streets looked completely different from above, within minutes Light no longer knew which part of the city they were flying over, or even if the figure he was following knew itself. That quickly changed when the figure dove from the sky at incredible speed, Light tossing away his fear of the ground hurtling towards him in order to follow. He reached the street well after the figure already had and instantly recognized it as the one he'd grown up on. With a pit of growing apprehension Light quickly flew to his family home, ghosting through the front door before becoming solid and pounding up the stairs, all the while his mind screamed _no_. He didn't even care that he'd triggered the multiple silent alarms set throughout the house, the call would no doubt make its way to L and the rest of the task force.

He flung open his sisters door, uncaring that it bounced back loudly as he froze in the doorway. "No, no, no, no..." He kept repeating, red eyes looking upon a name without numbers. "No," He hesitated a moment longer, warring within himself over the urge to see her but not wanting to accept that she was gone. He turned from the room, racing towards his parents' bedroom and opening the door just as harshly. A scream of anger tore from him at the sight of two more names with no numbers floating above unmoving figures on the bed. "No!" He cried, hurt and horror rushing through him as he staggered against the door frame.

Anger and blinding fury was quick to follow, burning away the grief as one thought consumed him. Vengeance. He spotted the fleeing figure within moments, rage propelling him out of the house and into the sky, winging quickly towards the flying figure. He wanted to make them scream if he could. ' _How dare they_?!' His mind kept repeating, each time growing more and darker the closer he got to the murderous being.

He came within grabbing distance, his arm shooting out allowing his hand to latch onto the clothed ankle of the being, roughly pulling back on it to disrupt the flight of the murderer. He only had a brief moment of satisfaction before his breath was snatched from him when a foot collided with his chest. ' _Oh, it is on_.' He thought with glee, a smirk twisting upon his features as he and the figure began to kick and claw at one another mind air despite the fact that they were plummeting from the sky.

"What is your problem?!" The being yelled in obvious distress, red eyes locking onto Light informing him that his target was a shinigami. It was something he should have picked up on, and would have if it wasn't for the rage consuming him.

He let out a mirthless chuckle, tightening his grip on the shinigami as he glared right back into the same red eyes as his. "You just killed an entire family." He snarled hands gripping tighter and causing a grimace to appear on the Shinigami's face, though it was quickly replaced by a look of boredom.

"What of it? It's what we do. Besides, I have my orders." The shinigami stated before roughly pushing Light away from his person. "What are you going to do about it?" He taunted, gliding away from the ground they'd fallen towards, smug grin on his face.

' _Oh I'll show you what I'm prepared to do_.' Light's grin turned cold, eyes becoming frozen and the look upon his face must have been truly frightful, for the Shinigami's own grin was wiped from his face just as quickly as Light lunged for him.

/:/:/

L, Watari, Near, Mello and Matt remained the only ones working on the case despite the other detectives having long since gone home. They were just reviewing information that'd been reported in Wedy's and Aiber's remains having been found when the call had come though.

"The alarms were triggered and nobody appears to be answering the phone." Another informant had told them. Within the hour the remaining task force members found themselves back at Taskforce headquarters where they received the dreadful news. Soichiro, Sachiko and Sayu Yagami were found deceased in their home not thirty minutes past.

"Did Light have anything to do with this? He just turns up and suddenly his whole family is dead?" Aizawa asked, grief in his tone that mirrored everyone's expressions save for L, Matt, Mello and Near.

"I wouldn't think Light-kun capable of doing something like this after everything that's happened." L stated, believing every word. The teenager was capable of murder still, but L firmly believed that the teen had placed his family into a different category that would not be changed. ' _Though I can't help but wonder where he is or even if he knows what's happened._ ' L shut down the computers, knowing that work should be put on hold in order for the team to grieve and bury the dead.

"I don't understand. How did Kira get their names? Or even have a chance to see their faces? Sayu was in high school, Sachiko was a housewife. When would the Elite…?" Matsuda's sorrowful tone begged answer, something nobody could give at that point.

"Do you think Light knows? If not, who should tell him?" Mogi's calm voice broke in, calm despite the sorrow reflecting in his eyes. Silence fell over the room as they pondered that question, nobody willing to tell the murderous teenager that his family had been killed for fear of how he'd react.

"I think we should sleep on it. Grief is currently clouding our judgement, and we don't want to risk saying something we may regret." Watari said from his position near the doors. "There's are rooms available for use, it's far too late to be going all the way back to your homes. Especially after what's happened." Watari may have posed it as a suggestion, but L really knew that there was no other choice to be made. He'd just turned to grab the remainder of his lollipops when Near's sharp inhale and the sound of cursing had him spin towards the windows.

When Light had announced that he was half-angel, half-demon, L was skeptical. The teenager looked purely angelic despite the crimson tones his hair, wings and eyes took. Now though he could easily believe it. Light's wing feathers were bent and broken in places, blood dropped from them in sections where the feather had been torn away. Blood was smeared liberally across Light's face as well as any exposed skin, his clothing was torn and cuts and bruises peppered his body. It even appeared as though he'd gained a few broken bones in not only his arm and leg, but his ribs also. It looked as though he'd been slammed into the ground from a considerable height at speed.

' _Which isn't all that unbelievable._ ' L thought as he wearily eyes the clearly enraged teenage Angel of Death.

Light was still trembling, though be it in rage, grief or pain L couldn't hazard. The cold fury burning in his red eyes sent chills down L's spine as he and the rest of the task force watched in frozen fear. They were clearly the prey, and Light was in full predator mode. Heavy breathing whistled in and out of the Angels nose, chest visibly moving even as crimson eyes flickered over the frozen humans rapidly.

"Light-kun?" L's voice was soft and hesitant, not wanting to draw the angered Angels temper as he slowly approached the being. "What happened to you?" He asked, voice just as soft even as red eyes latched into him and a warning growl was emitted from the teenage being.

"I want everything you have on the Elites." The command was sharp and swift, not an ounce of negotiation within the order and L couldn't even summon the ignition at being ordered around. "I know their _pet_ ," He spat the word in disgust. "Would have made it back by now, trust me when I say he's in worse shape then I'm in, but I want to make them all pay."

L picked up on the tremble, eyes catching the signs and body moving forwards before he consciously made the decision. Light collapsed into L's arms bombarding him the thick smell of fresh blood and grime. L hugged the now crying teen to his chest despite the wings that had curled around the pair of them in a shield-like manner.

"It's going to be okay Light." L muttered into the teen's ear despite the words holding no truth to them.

"It's not though. They're all gone, and I didn't even get a chance to fix things." Light sobbed harshly, tears dampening L's shirt as the teenager clung to L in desperation as his grief overcame him.

L began to gently run his fingers through crimson hair, making soft calming sounds even as the teen trembled against him, wings shaking from the same grief. The room had emptied at some point leaving the pair to themselves and L took advantage of it by placing a gentle kiss to the grieving teen's forehead as he continued to hold and comfort the Angel. All the while vowing revenge on those who dared to hurt the teen in such a way.

…


	6. Fallen Angel

**Thank you to all who have faved/followed. Thank you Ern Estine 13624 for the review and PlaidOtaku - never really thought of it like that.**

A fallen angel, in the dark

Never thought you'd fall so far

Fallen angel, close your eyes

I won't let you fall tonight

Fallen angel

(Fallen Angel: Three Days Grace)

/

He'd allowed L to help navigate him through the silent building to reach the bedroom they had shared when L had chained them together for a time, sinking into the mattress and huddling up in the blankets with his wings wrapped around him for comfort. L hovered by his side uneasily, hands clasping one another as though he didn't know what to do with them. Light took pity on the man; though he did it purely out of selfishness, and dragged the man upon the bed so he lay beside him so they were facing one another. He didn't even care that he was in desperate need of cleansing.

"Why do you think the Elite sent a shinigami to kill my family?" Light asked in a dull tone, he'd run out of tears to shed and was currently experiencing an emotional void.

L shifted on the bed, eyes narrowing as he thought, thumb absently making its way to his mouth. "My guess, they discovered that your father was working on the case and they killed them to make a point." The words weren't said unkindly, though sorrow was still in his tone.

"I think that they did it in order to achieve revenge for me. My father helped kill me, they may have found out and decided to punish my whole family." He choked off, tears once again spilling forth. "It's all my fault, everything is because of me." He buried his face into one of his wings, feathers tickling his cheeks even as they grew damp.

Fingers began to gently card through his hair and he lent into them, relishing the human contact even as the call over death began to encroach upon him earning a dismayed groan. He didn't want to go and end the lives of the dying, he was grieving for what he'd lost, but the call grew steadily more insistent and Light gently detached himself from L and slumped off the bed.

"Where are you going?" L asked in concern, eyes flickering over Light's slowly healing wounds and the blood that'd been left behind.

"I need to do my job, don't worry, I'll be back soon." He promised, ghosting through the wall with a sad smile before L could protest.

He plummeted from the building before catching an air current that sent him spiraling above the city. It was significantly emptier of traffic then it was during the day, buildings stood tall and silent as the workers had all gone home. Light quickly found those he'd been called to, a woman dying in childbirth, a man chocking to death, a child suffering from an allergic reaction and a baby passing away from SIDS. Light carried his job out with a numbness, the people's pain and grief building upon his own.

It was as he was following a group of delinquents that he felt his rage rekindle. They were all criminals, if the fact that they all suddenly dropped dead from heart attacks, was anything to go by. ' _Which it isn't because the Elite don't just target criminals_.' He grit his teeth and shot up into the air, winging his way across town to an abandoned building where he'd stashed his things in relation to his Kira persona. He had information on two people in particular, two people he knew had access to Death Notes.

He landed silently outside the dark, run down building. Walking briskly inside, eyes gleaming unholy red in the darkness as he observed crimson names and numbers with mild interest. The building had apparently become a crack house during the three months he'd been dead. He could only hope that nobody had found his hidden box of information.

He was heading for the concrete staircase when he felt a cold shiver wash over him and he snapped his gaze around for the cause. A dark shadowy figure that appeared to actually be made out of shadows, stretched ghostly fingers towards a glowing ball of pulsating energy. Light dropped his eyes down and noticed the girl with a syringe sticking out of her arm, she had a name but no numbers. The reaper gently grasped the girl's spirit and carried it out of the building, all without a single sound.

Light paused for only a moment before returning to his mission, quickening his pace until his was sprinting down empty, undisturbed corridors until he flung open a door and ripped out a desk drawer, sending a metal box clattering to the ground where the lid came loose and papers spilled across the ground. He felt a twisted grin stretch across his face as his eyes flashed in triumph as he gazed down upon two photos of the two people who were going to help him find the rest of the Elite.

/:/:/

L remained in the empty bedroom, though he'd collected his laptop in order to do more work, not that he was succeeding in his endeavor. He closed the laptop with a huff of agitation, eyes continuously searching for a sign of Light's return. He wasn't sure that allowing the teen to leave was a good idea, not that he could have prevented Light from leaving even if he'd tried. He looked up at the sound of a knock upon the door, calling out to permit entry, his three successors shuffled into the room with wide, curious eyes.

"Light-kun isn't here," He announced, causing Mello to start and Near to drop his survey of the room, Matt remained engrossed in his game and had clearly been pulled along by Mello.

"Do you know how he ended up in that state?" Mello asked, settling down upon the large bed which encouraged the other two to mimic him. "He looked pretty torn up, I thought he couldn't be harmed by humans."

"Clearly Kira wasn't accosted by a human." Near replied, twirling a white curl around his index finger and ignoring Mello's swear of hatred.

"His name is 'Light', not Kira, we have enough of those to deal with, without making things more complicated. No, I don't know how he ended up that way, but he was healing rather rapidly. When he left he only had a few scratches and not a hint of broken bones." L pulled his knees to his chest and rested his chin upon them. "I fear that Light-kun may take matters into his own hands and target the Elite on his own." With the roller-coaster of emotions the teen had expressed, L wouldn't be surprised if he did.

"Matt found out how they got their hands on nuclear weapons." Mello said after a moment of silence, jostling Matt to gain his attention.

"They got 'em from terrorist organizations that support their cause, they must have some major power to have gotten them into the country undetected until they mentioned them. Luckily I found out that they only have the one." Matt unpaused his game and continued playing, clearly having said all he was going to say.

"We won't be going back to work until chief Yagami and his family have been buried and the task force have been given enough time to grieve, though I don't see them staying away for long now that one of us has been killed." L looked back to the window, eyes scanning the sky for a winged being, before turning back to his successors. "Perhaps you should take the time to catch up on sleep."

"Will you be taking your own advice?" Mello asked rhetorically even as the trio got to their feet and left the room. L doubted he would, insomnia and worry for Light would keep him up.

He brought back his laptop and opened it to start it up, deciding that'd he'd find something to keep him busy until the teen arrived. He settled upon solving cases that held little of his interest, but there were so many of them that they kept him busy well into the morning. He'd forgotten entirely that'd he'd been waiting for Light to return, only taking note of the risen sun when Watari entered his room with a desert laden tray.

"Light is no longer here?" Watari asked, looking around for the Angel.

"He left during the night and hasn't returned. It honestly doesn't surprise me." L got to his feet and slouched over to the tray, taking a slice of cheesecake before returning to the bed to put the laptop onto a charger. "He'll turn up when he wants to. We have funerals to plan, Light-kun has been declared dead so that'd prove a problem when it comes to arrangements."

"What do you suppose we should do about the property and monetary inheritance? Light is the only one left, and he isn't exactly human." Watari asked as he followed L out of the bedroom with the desert tray.

"We leave that up to Light-kun and I'll help him with whatever he decides." L said firmly, not willing to listen to whatever Watari said in response.

…


	7. Close to Heaven

**Thank you Ern Estine 13624 for the review.**

So I'll stay unforgiven

And I'll keep love together

And I'll be yours forever

I'll sleep close to Heaven

(Close to Heaven: Breaking Benjamin)

/

To say that Light had lost track of time would be an understatement. When the passage of time no longer applies to you, it ceases to hold any sway over your decisions. It was why he was shocked to discover he'd spent the last week scouring the city for any sign of Mikami and Misa before he struck gold, and dedicated another week to tailing the both of them gathering information he could use. He knew that Mikami and Misa were certainly part of the Elite, and had ownership of two of the six notebooks. What he had yet to discover, was how the Yotsuba group tied into it. He'd been on his way to the company building when he caught sight of the date and remembered what he had left in the midst of.

He dropped from the sky, entire floors of buildings passing him by as wind tore at him during his descent. He hit the pavement with bent knees that absorbed the force of his landing, wings melting away to leave behind a leather jacket when he scanned the Taskforce Headquarters. He moved with the flow of foot traffic before breaking off and walking up to the front door, catching sight of the security camera and waving a couple of fingers at it even as it moved and focused in him.

The doors slid open and he entered swiftly, hearing them close shut behind him even as he made a beeline for the open elevator. He didn't even get a chance the signal which floor he wanted before the doors closed and he was quickly ascending. ' _L's going to be so mad_.' He glanced at the camera in the corner of the elevator and looked away just as quickly, a mix between shame and guilt making an appearance and dimming his mood slightly. During the two weeks he'd spent away from the detective; and the reminder that his family had been murdered, Light had come to a decision that had allowed him to feel at ease with himself over.

His decision? A relationship with the detective, should L be willing. Light wasn't human, no matter how much he looked like one, he had nobodies expectations to live up to and it wasn't like anyone's opinion would matter to him in a centuries time. ' _If the original Kira wanted the world's greatest detective L to fuck him, then that's what was going to happen_.' He nodded to himself firmly at the inspirational words of wisdom even as the doors opened and he was met with numerous glares.

"Geeze, I'd asked what's wrong but I know the responses I'll get." He breezed past the older detectives and the successors, heading straight for L despite the glares that were burning a hole in his back. ' _And I'm certain that this has something to do with my family_.' Light knew he was acting insensitive over their deaths, but after a few days of crazy emotional outbursts, he'd accepted it and moved on. It probably had something to do with what he now was, but he found himself unable to remain in a state of grieving after the fact.

He collapsed into the same desk chair he'd sat in when he came back and turned to L who was watching him with indecipherable eyes, a flush slowly working its way into staining his cheeks the longer they remained gazing at one another. He didn't know how long they locked eyes for before a sharp, irritating and unwelcome voice spoke up breaking the moment between them.

"So now you return? What a disgrace you are, to not even attend your own family's funeral?" Aizawa's enraged voice asked cuttingly.

Light flicked red eyes over to glare at Aizawa, the man's glowing lifespan trembling as numbers jumped over the place due to Light's negative attention. "Do not think for even a _second_ I missed their funerals, just because you didn't see me there doesn't mean I wasn't." He looked away quickly, eyes cooling as he looked back to L in gratitude. "Thank you by the way, I know it would have cost a lot and I can literally never repay you, cos, you know, dead and all." He waved a hand over his form to further prove his point.

"It was nothing Light-kun, I was just doing what any friend would." L glanced around at the task force members who'd turned their attentions away. "I put the house and contents as well as monetary accounts into my name so you can decide what to do with it."

Light smiler in gratitude, he hadn't even considered what would happen to the home he'd grown up in. "You know, I'm sure I can find a way to pay you back, extend your lifespan well past average or something." He only half joked as he flicked red eyes to L's lifespan, though what he saw shocked him into releasing an involuntary squeak.

/:/:/

L was aware of the sudden attention he'd gained after Light's little outburst, the task force and his successors were looking between Light and himself even as the Angel looked on in pale faced shock, red eyes looking at a space above his head. ' _Well I guess this is it. I knew it was going to happen sooner rather than later_.' The one thing he couldn't wrap his head around was when the Elite managed to gain access to his name and face. ' _The funeral, most likely_.' He drifted off in thought as he tried to recall just which guests had attended the event with possible Elite connections.

"You'll be fine." Light's voice wasn't as convincing as the teen no doubt intended it to be, L watching as red eyes scanned over the various other life spans in the room. "It's not as though you all aren't currently in the same boat, it should act as encouragement knowing that you all only have…" His voice cut off harshly and L leaned forward out of concern when the Angel began to cough violently. "…a few... " Coughs cut him off again and he waved away L's concern with an airy wave even as red eyes watered. "Can't give you more then that I suppose." Light rubbed his throat, voice harsh.

' _Seems as though there was one thing Light neglected to take into account when trying to warn us. But I now know we are all in the same positions._ ' That made the certainty of their names and faces being made available to the Elite at the funerals more likely.

"Can I take a look at the names of those who attended the funerals?" Light asked, voice soft and eyes worried, neither of them spared a thought for the other detectives who had broken out into panicked whispers managing to include L's successors in the conversations.

L brought up the list of attendees and Light was quick to begin scrolling through, eyes scanning through names at such a rapid pace L suspected the Angel already knew who he was looking for. L left Light to the hundreds of names, when Watari returned with an array of deserts and teas, each dish prepared for specific people. L accepted his tea and large slice of strawberry cheesecake with added strawberries with a quiet murmur of gratitude. ' _What will happen to Wammy's if he dies?_ ' He couldn't help but think. Whilst he knew that Roger was capable of running things, Watari had been the building foundation of the orphanage. ' _We'll just have to make sure that doesn't become a problem_.'

"What are you even looking for? You've been dead three months and I doubt you know any more than we do, we've been working this case while you've been lying around bodiless." Mello took a violent bite from his bar of chocolate, eyes narrowed and defensive even as Near silently nodded his agreement. Matt remained mute on the topic, far to absorb by his handheld.

"I know that this may come as a surprise, but not everyone is content with working off of second hand reports, not to mention, I was the original Kira." Light halted his scrolling with narrowed eyes, L watched as the Angel sighed in agitation. "For example, were you even aware that I had a self-proclaimed girlfriend whilst I was still alive?" Even though it was said absently, L felt a wave of jealousy come over him at the prospect of somebody else having had the chance to do to the teen all the things he wanted to do. Light continued even though nobody gave an answer. "I actually had quite the fan club, though most were just people praising my name, one went as far as to track me down and offer his services." Light had paused on another name at that point. "I assure you, Mihael that I've compiled more in the last two weeks then any of you have in the last three months."

By now he had everyone's unwavering attention, names of attendees were displayed on the large computer screens and they watched as files from an outside source began to download onto the computer. L kept his focus on the Angel, watching as slim fingers typed rapidly on the keyboard as he transferred files from what L assumed was Light's personal laptop. When the files finished downloading, Light was quick to highlight two names on the attendees list in red before opening the files up.

"Gentlemen, I present to you the second and third Kira's." Light said with a flourish as photos and information on Misa Amane and Teru Mikami looked down on them from the large screen. "My faithful servants." Light's voice was heavy with sarcasm despite the looks of awe on faces when the multitude of gathered information on the pair was revealed. "Sadly, I don't have anything on Yotsuba yet, but I'm sure that'll be taken care of soon enough." L saw the way Light glanced over at Mello and knew what was coming next before the Angel even opened up his mouth. "L's successors? It seems you're incapable of doing anything without someone holding your hands, why don't you come back when you're ready to play in the big leagues?"

"This information should be used so we can start planning our move against them." L spoke up, cutting over whatever Mello would have said in response to Light. "Would Light-kun come with me?" He asked, getting to his feet and leaving the room before Light could deny the request. Light was quick to follow, rounding the corner after L had positioned himself.

"What is it?" The Angel asked, arms held loose by his side.

"Could Light-kun please withhold the urge to torment my successors?" L asked, not really expecting Light to agree but needing to make it clear that L didn't approve of what the teen was doing.

"Is that it?" Light asked after a moment of silence, L noting how his shoulders slumped slightly and his eyes dimmed. "Sure, I'll consider it." Light turned to leave when L made his move, latching onto the Angel and locking his lips with stunned ones. He felt Light freeze beneath him and reluctantly began to pull away before Light surged into action and returned the kiss just as brutally.

…


	8. Holding on to Heaven

**Thank you all who faved and followed the last two chapters, I didn't see them until after I posted. Thank you AcaciaDraconis and Ern Estine 13624.**

I'm lost without you

And there's nothing I can do

You're the one I can't go without

If I ain't holding on to you then I'll be holding out forever

I've got you now and

I'm not letting go of you

Never be together long enough

'Cause every moment I'm with you

It's like I'm holding on to heaven

(Holding on to Heaven: Nickelback)

/

' _He was kissing L. He was kissing L! L kissed him_!' Light tightened his grip on the older man's shirt, lips still fastened to the other pair even as he opened his mouth to allow L's insistent tongue to plunder the inside of his mouth, groaning slightly as he moved closer into L's hold. Did he care that they could be seen as 'moving too fast'? No! Light was dead and they'd known each other for months before they reached this stage. Warm hands went up under his shirt, tracing along his spine causing him to shiver and lose focus on keeping his wings out of the way. The leather jacket misted and reformed into his wings, the sudden weight tipping him back slightly causing his and L's mouths to detach as they breathed heavily even as Light remained in L's embrace.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." L breathed out heavily, warm breath fanning across Light's face even as he nodded in agreement, resting his head upon L's shoulder.

"Funnily enough, I'd just made a decision about this earlier this week." Light held his breath and let it out in a long exhale, lifting his head to look at L and struggling to ignore the warm hands that were currently brushing against his wings sending shivers down his spine. "You do know this makes you somewhat of a necrophilia now, right?" He asked in a slightly joking tone. L pulled away, cold air filling the empty space between them and Light held onto his shirt in a pique of panic.

"You may have been killed, and your body buried." L pulled his hands away from Light's chest and he rested one atop of Light's heart. "But you still have a heartbeat even in this new form."

"L…" Light began only to be abruptly cut off by the door flying open, the pair jumping away from the other in surprise.

Matsuda stood in the doorway, clearly unaware of what he'd just interrupted, smile on his face. "We've got them. We know who the Elite are." The man announced, walking back into the room leaving Light and L standing in silence.

"I should go and see what it is they seem to have found." L said, slouching his way back into the room after Matsuda without looking once at Light.

"Right, you should go check on that." Light mumbled, walking away from the room to lean against the roof to floor windows that filled the hallways and looked over the city. The call of death was slowly beginning to make itself known, Light estimated he had a few hours before he'd have to answer it. During his time spent on Earth, the call for death had grown weaker as time went on, he could go days now without a call and Light wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. ' _Knowing my luck, it'd be a bad thing_.'

He turned away from the window and walked silently into the room, his wings returning to the jacket form they took up when he had no need for them. The Taskforce were gathered around the main computer screen, eyes on the data that Light had collected over the two weeks, but there was information that Light never collected.

"…so all we have to do is get cameras in there." Matt was saying, hands gesturing to various places on what looked like building blueprints.

"How do we go about putting the cameras and bugs into place? This isn't just two Kira's, there are ten of them, and that doesn't take into account the shinigami that'll be with them." Near asked, twirling his hair around his finger.

"We could use criminals that work for us." Mello suggested, his idea cut down by the detectives beside him.

"Or we could have someone go undercover and find out information that way. Cameras can be found by the shinigami, depending on what their personality is, they'll inform the Elite about the installments. Its how I was made aware of the ones L and the original Taskforce had installed in my home." Light muttered spitefully, glaring at Matsuda for ruining the moment between L and himself. Silence followed his statement and he felt eyes on him, though he ignored the feeling in favor of silently cursing the happy-go-lucky detective.

/:/:/

L turned his attention from the computer screen to the teenage Angel currently glaring at an unassuming Matsuda, the only evidence of their encounter pouted lips and slightly messed hair. ' _We need evidence. If what Light said about the shinigami seeing the cameras is true, we'd be better off sending in someone undercover. And what better candidate then the original Kira himself?_ '

"I believe that Light-kun mentioned that two of the Elites knew you as the original Kira." L began, drawing attention to himself but his eyes were solely upon Light. "Do you think you'd be able to get in contact with one, or both of them?"

Light's eyes filled with understanding even as he shook his head in denial. "No way, I don't have a Death Note right now and I don't plan on gaining access to another one. I can't control myself when it comes to that thing, look at what I've already done with it, and that was when I was human!" L could detect the undercurrent of panic in his tone, certain that he and his successors were the only ones to hear it judging by the looks on their faces. "Though…" Light trailed off and L remained the only one unconcerned when crimson eyes glanced over their lifespans. "I suppose it's not like you have much to lose anyway." The last part was muttered under his breath.

"Good," L turned back to the computer and pulled up a list of phone numbers, snagging a burner phone and tossing it to Light. "Misa uses roughly six phones, Mikami only two, we are unsure as to what number to call them on, but there's nothing keeping us from trying them all."

"I suppose I don't really have much of a choice, I need to find the missing shinigami anyway."

L shrugged in response, the rest of the task force settling down to watch the proceedings even whilst L's successors talked amongst themselves. He glanced up when Watari entered with a grave look, unease creeping up on L even as the rest of the room's inhabitants focused on the older man in question.

"L I have some disturbing news." Watari began, briefly glancing over at Light before turning back to his ward. "It appears as though there has been a case of body snatching. The grave was found disturbed this morning and the coffin empty." Watari paused again, his eyes seemingly trying to convey to L what he wanted left unsaid.

' _Someone has taken Light's body? Why would they do such a thing?_ ' The question of 'who' didn't even need to be asked. The Elite. "Has the public been made aware of whose grave it was?" He asked instead, ever aware of Light's eyes burning into him.

"Only that there was a case of grave desecration and that the authorities are handling it." Watari stated, awaiting L's dismissal and leaving when he got it.

"The idea of them worshipping my remains brings up so many disturbing images." Light's voice broke through the silence, not even caring about the looks of disgust on the detective's faces when they put two-and-two together. He didn't even give them a chance to respond, hitting the dial button and holding the phone to his ear. "Hello? Misa? We need to talk."

…


	9. Day of the Dead

**Thank you everyone who faved/followed and thank you Ern Estine 13624 and LilyStarling for the reviews.**

When the ashes start to rise

And the moon falls from the sky

And a thousand candles burn into the night

When the angels softly cry

On the flames below the sky

Would a thousand souls still pray for you and I?

(Day of the Dead: Hollywood Undead)

/

Light shifted around in the uncomfortable chair, eyes continuously scanning faces of those who passed by his chosen spot in the small café. He still wasn't entirely sure how he'd managed to get roped into his current position, though he knew it was entirely L's fault. He was brought out of his musings at the sound of a high pitched, ecstatic squeal even as a body flung itself upon him. He barely put up a fight, moving away from Misa enough so that they weren't plastered against one another, he was able to see Mikami standing behind the model with a look of pure adoration on his face.

"God, it's you." He whispered reverently, eyes never leaving Light's face even as he settled into a seat across from Light and Misa.

"Misa's Light is back! Misa is so happy! Misa couldn't stand it when you were killed!" The girl babbled in a high pitched, carrying voice.

"We got revenge for you though. We made sure to punish those who stood by and watched you fall." Mikami's tone was low and harsh, glasses glinting in the light as he scanned their surroundings. "All we need to do is find those who helped kill you and end that miserable detective's life."

"Misa's Light can tell us who they are. Can't you?" Misa slid from Light's lap onto the chair, still unaware of the look of disgust he was giving her.

"Unfortunately I'm unable to kill those responsible, they've hidden their names and faces even more then when they'd first dared to oppose me." He felt a grin twist his features, eyes narrowing to slits as he surveyed his two disciples. "But I guarantee I'll make them pay for killing me." His voice had turned sinister as he watched Mikami and Misa's reactions. "First, I want to meet the rest of the Elite. Those who claim to be my Priest's despite never coming forward to claim such a title. Who dares kill in my name? Who did you give the notebooks to? Why are you allowing them to kill children?" His words were full of anger, eyes flashing red long enough for him to see Mikami's and Misa's names and lifespans.

"Don't be mad God! We had to do something, the deceivers outnumbered us." Mikami cried, voice rising just slightly above his whisper.

"Misa wanted to get vengeance for you, so Misa found a group willing to help Misa." The blonde placed a trembling hand onto his forearm. "And it worked! Misa's Light returned to us."

"We only delete those who dare speak out against our Lord and savior, never the innocent." Mikami interjected, a mad glint in his eye.

"The world is in need of cleansing, we still uphold your laws, and criminals will be punished." Misa said, her words eerily reminiscent of what Light had caught himself spouting.

' _How could I have been so blind? To allow myself to fall into this insanity and drag others down with me._ ' He shook his head slightly, glancing down at Misa's pale hand still resting on his arm. ' _That should be L's hand, not hers_.' He didn't bother removing it. "When will I be able to see the people you've chosen to help change this world?" He asked, bringing the topic back to hand.

"There's a meeting tonight, we'll bring you with us." Mikami stated, glancing down at his watch and getting to his feet. "I must be going, I'm sorry my Lord, but my job allows us access to new targets." Light absently waved him away and Mikami left the shop without a backwards glance.

"Misa has Light's number, Misa can call Light with the details." Misa babbled, hand tightening around Light's arm briefly even as watery blue eyes gazed adoringly at him.

"Where are the shinigami attached to you and Mikami?" Light asked, finally clicking on to what had been nagging at his subconscious.

"They don't leave the headquarters. Rem and Ryuk stay behind with the others, not that they have much of a choice." Misa explained, leaning in closer to Light. "When we found out that a feather can be used to bend shinigami to our will, we had Ryuk steal feathers from other shinigami and forced them to give us their notebooks." Light leaned away from Misa's attempt at kissing him, she fell against his chest instead and quickly righted herself with a confused pout.

"If you have the feather of a shinigami you can control them?" He asked incredulous, thinking of all he could have accomplished if he'd known that when he was alive and acting as Kira. "Why?"

Misa settled against his chest, head resting on his shoulder even as she hugged his waist. "Because if you destroy the feather, the shinigami die. If you hold a feather, your life is extended. That's what Higuchi believes anyway, though it hasn't been proven yet and nobody is willing to test it."

"I see." Light detached the girl from his person, holding her away at arm's length as he looked into her eyes. "You need to go now Misa, nobody can know I'm back or our plans will be ruined before we begin. Call me with the details." He couldn't prevent the kiss Misa managed to get in that time, sticky red lipstick smearing against his mouth before she pulled away and took off. He wiped his mouth in disgust, rolling his eyes.

/:/:/

L grit his teeth and clenched his fists as he struggled to remain in position as he and the task force members watched the meeting between Light and the two Kira's on a live feed. ' _How dare she_?' He seethed silently, keeping his mouth clamped shut as he watched Misa Amane paw at Light during the whole of the conversation. The kiss she planted upon _his_ Angel, had him scrambling out of the back of the van; despite the various voices calling for his return, and storming over to the restaurant. He was quick to locate Light, pouncing upon him and kissing the Angel deeply despite the various witnesses.

He pulled back from Light so that he was able to lock eyes with the dazed teenager. "You're mine." He stated firmly, hands tightening their grip around Light's waist. A smug grin stretched across the Angels face even as a tanned hand came to rest warmly against L's cheek.

"So possessive, you are aware we only just started our relationship today? That we haven't gone further than kissing?" L watched as shadows filled the teens amber eyes. "I won't let her do that again, regardless of the fact I'm undercover."

"Good," L removed his hands from Light's waist, linking hands instead and tugged the teenager after him out of the shop. "I doubt that anyone will care about where we go, they saw all they needed to see on camera." L didn't regret kissing the Angel one bit not even that his successors and fellow task force members saw.

He was conscious of Light's warm hand within his own, of the Angel following silently beside him as L tugged them down various streets towards the Taskforce Headquarters. He wasn't quite sure what his intentions were, only that seeing Misa touch what was his had caused a possessive spark to ignite within him. They made it back to the building without hassle, expertly making it back to the bedroom they'd shared during the Kira investigation and when Light had returned from finding his murdered family.

"What's your move L?" Light asked, startling L out of his narrow minded aim.

He found himself standing in front of the bed, hand tightly gripping Light's even as his thoughts tumbled through his mind. Glancing quickly at Light L felt a swell of emotion within him as he gazed at the Angel who was looking back with an unguarded expression.

"I don't," L began, stuttering to a halt when it occurred to him just how far he was trying to take this. They'd only just kissed! But L couldn't deny that he wanted to be closer to the teen, hopefully closer then what Misa had ever gotten.

"Don't over think this." Light released L's hand, ignoring the sad look L sent his way, the Angel stretching a bit even as crimson tinged black wings unfurled from his spine, leather jacket misting away. Light crawled up onto the bed, settling himself in the middle of it where he slowly began to strip, red eyes narrowed upon L even as he quickly caught on and his breath caught in his throat. He was quick to join the Angel upon the covers.

…


	10. Dance with the Devil

**Thank you all who faved/followed and Ern Estine 13642 and PikaWings for the reviews.**

Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.

Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight

(Dance with the Devil: Breaking Benjamin)

/

' _What the hell am I doing?!_ ' Light asked internally as he dropped his last item of clothing and watched as it misted away. ' _This is moving too fast. Then again, is it really? Yes!_ ' Light wasn't sure what he wanted at this point, when he'd started this whole thing, he'd been willing to follow through, but now that they were here... L hadn't made to move any closer, he sat upon the bed and simply gazed at Light with unfathomable eyes, he was also fully dressed and upon seeing this Light felt embarrassment flood him at the intense gaze. ' _Though if we don't do this there may never be another chance to do so._ ' Light was ever aware of L's decreasing lifespan he was now down to weeks instead of the years he had started with and the months he'd dropped down to. If Light had to list the things he regretted not doing before he died, finding out if he and L could manage as a couple was on that list. ' _But even so, this is moving too fast._ ' He moved so he could sit upon his knees, wings flaring out behind him even as he shivered under L's intense gaze.

"I think that we got caught up in the moment. This is clearly moving too fast." He said, acknowledging the relieved look flickered across L's face.

"Yes, I'd come to that conclusion about three seconds after I joined you upon the bed." L held out a throw rug from the end of the bed, though his eyes never left Light's exposed body.

"I don't need it." He said instead of taking the offering, cloths materializing upon him as though he'd never undressed in the first place. "Instead of sex we could always just…" He was silenced as warm lips crashed into his own, he hadn't even seen L move, and he eagerly returned the enthusiasm as he wound his hands into L's sweater and pulled the older man closer.

He felt warmed hands carding up his sides before slipping around his back, he paid them no mind as he forced his tongue past L's lips and encouraged the man use his tongue. Pleasure tore through him and he couldn't help the moan that escaped as he pulled away from L breathing heavily as pleasure thrummed through his being.

"What, did you, do?" He panted, the pleasure fading away even as he clutched L's shirt in order to feel something real beneath his hands.

"It looks like your wings are extremely sensitive." L commented, his head resting atop of Light's. "Good to know."

Light groaned as more pleasure coursed through him, his member steadily rising to attention against the onslaught. ' _I could seriously cum from this alone_.' He gently pushed L's hands away, kissing the pale expanse of skin the man's neck presented.

"Stop that, you're playing dirty." He flared his wings a little before he felt the call of death beginning to grow, it earning a disapproving groan as Light detached himself from the detective. "I've got to go." He firmly kissed L one last time before sliding off the bed and onto his feet. "This time, I swear I'll be back within 24hrs." He promised, not missing the upset look thrown his way. He quickly kissed L before ghosting through the floor and shooting through the windows into the evening sky.

' _What was I thinking? I have a job to do._ ' He shook his head slightly even as cool air brushed across his skin, red eyes scouting out potential victims of the current call of death. ' _Though I don't actually need to work with the taskforce.'_ Light now had access to information that would enable him the ability to operate on his own, the reason why he didn't? He wanted L to be there when the Elites were brought to their knees.

His ears picked up the sound of screaming and he flew through a closed window of an apartment complex and set his sights upon a violent domestic dispute. The cowering woman was the one with the plummeting lifespan, but he walked past her trembling form and thrust his hand through her attacker's chest to force a heart attack and transfer the call of death from the woman to the man. Light was gone before his body hit the floor.

/:/:/

L left the bedroom, not entirely sure if he believed Light when the Angel claimed to return within a day, but unwilling to sit around waiting. As he entered the main room it was clear that the members of the task force and his successors chose to return, camera footage from outside the Yotsuba building streaming live upon the many monitors. Mello was the first to catch sight of him, face pulled into a grimace.

"That was fast, I thought you would both last longer. Isn't Light a teenager?" The fire blonde asked, disgust in his tone at the concept of his mentor having sex.

"We didn't do anything and Light had to leave." L commented absently as he made his way over to his chair. "And I don't know why you were monitoring the time as it is." Though L kept his flaming face facing away from the others.

"We've been watching for any sign of the Elites turning up at the building, so far only those who work there have arrived." Aizawa cut in, and L was thankful that the man had turned everyone's attention away from the topic of L and Light.

"What I'm concerned about is this theory about the shinigami feathers providing immortality to those who hold them as well as the ability to command the shinigami who own them." L said, grabbing an empty tea cup and filling it with sugar before adding the tea from a pit that sat to his side. Watari must have suspected he would return to the main room soon as the tea was still hot. ' _I wonder what that means for Light._ ' He glanced around for the Angel before sipping at his sugary tea.

"I would imagine that it would be unfortunate to try and execute one of the Elites only to have them continue with their mass murders." Matt said, setting his handheld aside to address the room. "It's almost as though they've been given a second life, and in order for that to be used up we need to strike at them. If they lose one life then they only have that one left, I doubt that feather has more than a single life held in it because they came from shinigami." Everyone stared at him in silence, nobody quite expecting him to come up with such a theory.

"And seeing as how shinigami turn to dust when they extend a life, if the feathers are used, the Elite will lose the shinigami from whom the feather came from." Light breezed in through the open door, and, instead of grabbing a chair for himself, pushed L's legs down from their position and sat upon L's lap, arms wrapping loosely around L's neck and shoulders in a possessive hold. "I got a call from Misa, the meeting is at 8pm at the Yotsuba building. Do you want me to bug the place? I'll do it if there doesn't appear to be any shinigami around. Or I could just wear a bug."

L shivered when Light brushed his lips across L's neck before kissing L's pulse point. ' _Not something he would have done pre-death.'_ But L could understand the mentality Light was coming from, Light was dead and L didn't answer to anyone.

"Would you be willing to wear a bug?" L asked, running his hands over Light's back and waist. "I don't want to run the risk of the bugs being discovered by shinigami."

"Mmm," Light shifted around a bit, L keeping the Angel upon his lap as he settled, eyes hidden behind closed lashes. "I'm tired, which is weird because I don't actually need sleep." Warm breath puffed against L's skin as Light mumbled in a sleepy tone.

' _I wonder if he does need to sleep but just rarely._ ' He tightened his grip on the Angel as he turned the swirled chair to face his employees and successors who were watching the pair with various expressions. "Do any of you have anything else to add to the plan?" He asked, mindful of the lap full of sleeping Angel. Nobody said anything, Matt gathering up the equipment that Light would be wearing whilst everyone watched the screen, noting aloud when Mikami made an appearance.

…


	11. My Demons

**Thank you Ern Estine 13642, PlaidOtaku and PikaWings for the reviews and all who faved/followed.**

Take me high and I'll sing

Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay

'Kay, Okay, Okay

We are one in the same

Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away

'Way, away, away

Save me if I become

My demons

(My Demons: Starset)

/

The interior of the Yotsuba building was sleek with dark earthy tones. It was also practically empty. Light rode the elevator up to the top floor, gritting his teeth as Misa droned on and on in her high pitched voice, fingers digging into the flesh of Light's upper arm.

"…and so Misa said 'that doesn't seem right, why should they split the bill if the couple was on a date, the boy should do it.' And then they said…" Misa continued long after Light tuned her out.

The elevator doors opened soon after that, much to Light's relief, and he strode into the room at a pace quick enough for Misa to fall back and loose her grip on him. Eight men sat around a circular conference table, Mikami sat amongst them and two empty chairs sat either side of him. Light had everyone's focus on to him the moment he stepped up to the table, Misa trailing behind before leaving for her empty seat.

"So these are the Priests of Kira, the Elite." He said in lieu of a greeting, looking upon individual faces and memorized them with hidden contempt. They were little more than killers, murderers of children who'd been given a power none chose to fully explore. They were a disgrace to the name of Kira. "Where are the shinigami?" They weren't in the room with them, but Misa had said that they never left the building.

"Now, now," A member of the Yotsuba eight said, getting to his feet and brushing off non-existent lint from his white suit. "We have some questions for you as well, but first, please have a seat." Reiji Namikawa gestured to the chair that sat beside Mikami and Kyosuke Higuchi, the layout of the seating becoming obvious to Light even as he deigned to take a seat. Higuchi and Mikami were clearly the leaders of the operation, Misa and Namikawa the seconds in command.

' _But I'm here now, and I don't like having a partner who isn't up to scratch._ ' Or any partner other than L, that is. "What do you want to know?" He eyed Higuchi and Mikami with distaste, but his attention was on Namikawa who appeared to have been nominated as the group's speaker.

"We were told of your death, how is it you managed to survive?" Namikawa returned to his seat between Higuchi and Shingo Mido. That left Eiichi Takahashi, Suguru Shimura, Masahiko Kida, Takeshi Ooi and Arayoshi Hatori sitting in the remaining chairs and listening eagerly.

"Tales of my demise were greatly exaggerated. I was shot multiple times, but I managed to get medical help from a devotee. I had to heal, so imagine my surprise when I heard of your doings. What are your plans for the nuclear weapon you have?" Light enjoyed the surprise that showed on the men's faces before they managed to hide it behind neutral masks.

"We weren't aware that, that news had managed to be leaked." Namikawa looked to Higuchi briefly before continuing. "It turns out we were tricked, it wasn't a nuclear anything, just a dud."

"But we got them back for that disrespect." Mido muttered darkly to the sounds of muted laughter. "We haven't bothered trying to get a real one, it was far too much trouble getting the fake into the country the first time."

"Not to mention we have the Death Notes on our side." Kida commented.

"I think that we truly want to know, is who was responsible for bringing you down in the first place." Higuchi said, his voice and tone dominating the room. "We were told you never managed to get names, but we also discovered that your father was involved. We took care of him, and the bitches with him." Higuchi spat, the rest of the Elite nodding along in agreement. None of them noticed the way Light tensed, hands curling into fists as he struggled not to strike out at the man.

' _But what's stopping me from killing them? The shinigami are in the building, and they're going to be executed anyway._ ' Light remained still though, smile firmly in place, because he noticed the way Higuchi was regarding him with suspicion. "Nothing more than the traitors deserved." He managed to get out, nails piercing his skin and drawing blood.

/:/:/

"Is it just me, or does Light look like his going to tear out his throat?" Mello commented as the task force watched the camera footage of the meeting. Mello wasn't exaggerating L saw, Light may have been wearing a smile, but he's eyes screamed murder. "How sure are you that he won't go rogue and kill our suspects? I mean, he is totally thinking about it."

"Light wants L to be there when they're arrested. You can see it in his eyes." L turned to look down at Near who was constructing a tower out of playing cards, not even looking up at the screen that held almost everyone else's attention.

"He's also down here on behalf of the shinigami king, and won't hesitate to complete his task." L said, turning back to the screen where the conversation seemed to be revolved around Kira's ideals. Upon the Elites revelation of the six Death Notes, feathers pinned within the covers of various sizes and colours, L knew that Light was going to make a move by the way the Angel's eyes narrowed upon the black notebooks.

' _Just as long as he doesn't kill them_.' L wasn't quite too sure about what happened next. One moment there were six notebooks sitting on the table with feathers within them, the next they seemed to have melted into the shadows and the Elites were screaming about traitors and treason.

"What did he do? How'd he do that?" Matt exclaimed, much to L's surprise as he thought the teen had been absorbed by his game.

"Perhaps it is much like his clothing." L mused aloud, watching the events play out as the Elites panicked. "It vanishes when he takes it off." He said in response to the confused looks his comment had gained.

Light had stretched his legs out atop the table and crossed them at the ankles, speaking directly to the awaiting Taskforce for the first time since he entered the room. "You can arrest them now, just keep your faces hidden."

Aizawa was quick to follow through with the order, despite the hostility L knew he still harboured towards Light. Misa and Mikami seemed to take the most offence, Misa launching out of her seat in a blonde rage as she screamed and clawed at Light until she, and Mikami and Higuchi realized at the same time that her hands were ghosting through the Angel who still sat with a pleasant smile despite the chaos of the Elites members trying to flee the room.

"What are you?" Higuchi asked, something like awe and another emotion L couldn't place, in his voice. Police finally stormed the room, guns in the air and their faces covered as they trained their firearms upon the killers and demanded they drop to their knees with their hands up.

"I'm death." L shivered at the cruel smirk that stretched across Light's face even as he leaned down close to Higuchi's ear. "And I promise you, I'll make you pay for what you did to my family."

The Elites had their hands cuffed and were being led out of the room one by one, and despite Mello's disbelieving comment of, "That's it?" The whole thing had gone down in under two hours.

Mello wasn't the only one to think it'd gone down too easily. Whilst the Elites all had Death Notes and shinigami feathers that made them more dangerous than the average killer, they were still human and the foolish move on their parts of revealing their weapons lead to their downfall. L also saw the dark promise in Higuchi's eyes as he was led out of the room by police. This was followed by the discovery of a shrine that'd used Light's remains as a focal point, everyone was disgusted at that, and the authorities made quick work of removing them to be reburied later.

...


	12. Demons

**Thank you everyone who faved/followed and Ern Estine 13624, PlaidOtaku and PikaWings for the reviews. Only two chapters left.**

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

(Demons: Imagine Dragons)

/

Light found the shinigami easily enough. They'd been ordered to remain within one of the rooms off-branching from the meeting room. He also narrowed in on the one who'd been sent to kill his family. Despite the overwhelming urge to eliminate the shinigami, Light thrust the notebooks into the clawed hands of the most responsible looking shinigami, i.e., not Ryuk who he saw floating in the corner of the room wearing a stretched grin.

"Light," A pale clawed hand grabbed his shoulder, the voice cold and threatening, as Rem forcefully spun Light around to face her. "What did you do to Misa? If you don't release her I will end you." Rem's voice dropped a few degrees lower, if Light had still been human he would have been wary of the threat.

Instead he laughed as he brushed her hand aside and addressed the room full of shinigami. "I don't answer to you, moreover, your little threat is nothing to me. You see, I'm already dead." He spat. "Return to the shinigami realm, I've no doubt the king is awaiting your return, and if I ever see any of you down here," He paused and looked Rem in the eye, crimson clashing with yellow. "I'll end you." He promised, this time able to leave the room without hassle. ' _But I know L will be mad I gave the Death Notes back_.' Not that Light cared much about it, they had to be given back to the shinigami in order for them to return home.

He was just exiting the elevator when the sound of wing beats had him turning. Ryuk drifted down through the ceiling, mouth still searched into an eternal grin despite the curiosity and worry in his red, bulbous eyes. Light didn't even pause, turned back around and just kept walking despite Ryuk following behind him in silence.

"Light-o, we need to talk." The shinigami began, breaking the silence Light knew wouldn't last.

"What about Ryuk?" He said with a sigh, the pair making it into the outside where police lights flashed and onlookers had gathered to take pictures.

"Normally I wouldn't say anything, because it would have lengthened your lifespan and killed me, but you're one of us now and I don't see the harm in telling you," Light cut him off by raising a hand, switching off the audio on the bug he was wearing so that the picture was the only thing transmitting. He waved Ryuk on with a causal gesture of his hand. "Higuchi took pages of the Death Note with him. He's also been killing people off who attended the funerals of your family. He worked out that L must have been one of the guests. I knew you wanted to be the one to kill him, so I thought I'd let you know that _someone else_ was trying to do the same thing." Ryuk took to the night sky with a cackle. "See you around!" And with that, Ryuk melted into the darkness.

' _I knew that Higuchi seemed off._ ' Light glanced around to ensure nobody was watching, when he melted from sight and arched black crimson tinged wings into the sky. He flew as fast as his wings could carry him, not bothering to go around buildings or other them, he flew in a straight path through buildings a various sizes and purposes. ' _Hopefully someone remembered to check their clothing and accessories for pages of the Death Notes._ ' Though something about the way Ryuk stressed the words 'someone else', tugged at his attention.

He made it to the taskforce building and ignored the floor where everyone would be gathered, he didn't even bother to return sound to the video, appearing in front of the cells within seconds. What he found made him regret not checking the killers himself. The entirety of the Elite lay sprawled in varying positions across the floor, bed and chairs, all with their eyes opened and utterly still. ' _How has nobody been made aware of this_?' His unasked question was answered when he stumbled across Watari's still form and the cut wires of the camera system. ' _L I'm so sorry for your loss_.' He knew that someone, or everyone, would be heading down to this floor after seeing the video that was still streaming from the bug.

When Light caught sight of what Higuchi held in his hand, his blood ran cold. Rushing to the dead man's side, he pulled the paper from the stiffening body and backed away, looking down at the torn, scrunched up paper Light knew deep down that he didn't want L to see what was written upon it. He turned the camera off and tossed it aside, ghosting through the walls when Aizawa, Mogi and Mello exited the elevator and made for the cells. Alone in an empty hall Light looked down upon the scrap and felt a dull blow to his stomach, written in sticky drying blood was a list of names.

Quillsh Wammy, comes down to the cells and cuts the wires to the camera system, dies once the wires are cut.

Kyosuke Higuchi, dies after writing the names of his accomplices onto scrap of paper he has, makes sure to add the name of the person he discovered onto the paper.

Shingo Mido, Reiji Namikawa, Eiichi Takahashi, Suguru Shimura, Masahiko Kida, Takeshi Ooi, Arayoshi Hatori, Misa Amane and Teru Mikami.

But the one that had Light release a small sob of despair was the last name scribbled in a mess of blood as Higuchi lost his life.

L Lawliet, dies at midnight, deprived of human contact in his last few hours and dies in pain.

Kira's law is just. You're a traitor to us all. May you spend eternity alone as you remember the way your love died?

/:/:/

L couldn't help the flare of irritation that rose within him when Light handed the Death Notes back to the shinigami owners. How was he supposed to study the notebooks now? What was he supposed to use as evidence in the court cases? Not that L believed that the cases would go to court. He watched as Light traded words with the female shinigami who seemed overly invested in Misa's wellbeing, something L would be concerned about had Light not made himself clear as to why he was down on Earth in the first place.

"It's so weird knowing that he's talking to a room full of beings we can't see. I mean, we can't even hear their voices but Light defiantly handed the notebooks to something because they just vanished." Matt said, getting up from his position on the floor and stretching. "Well I'm off to bed. Our rolls as secondary characters has come to an end." With that Matt was off, leaving behind a befuddled group of detectives.

"He has a point, we did next to nothing on this case. We weren't even needed here." Mello stood from his chair, pausing when he reached the doorway. "I can't be the only one who feels as though this entire thing has been manipulated to go this way right? They just _handed_ the Death Notes over. That doesn't seem like something they would normally do, regardless of the original Kira being there or not. And then there's the nuclear weapon that turned out to be a fake..." Mello trailed off, blue eyes fastening upon the screen that showed the visual of the bug Light was wearing.

L flicked his eyes from his successor to the screen, and felt disbelief hit him like a blow. The Elites were all dead in their cells, Mogi and Aizawa had gotten to their feet at that point heading over to Mello when Matsuda and Near made near identical sounds of shock that caught everyone's attention. L swallowed down the sob that rose within him at the sight of his mentor and closest thing to a father he'd ever known, lay cold and lifeless upon the ground. Mogi, Aizawa and Mello had left at that point leaving behind Near, Matsuda and L. The camera feed cut off moments after Light entered the cell that held Higuchi, they couldn't read what had been written upon the scrap of Death Note paper. L wasn't sure he wanted to know.

He ignored his successor and Matsuda as he headed for the elevator. All he knew was that he wanted to leave the building that he couldn't remain in there for much longer. On the trip up to the top floor L thought he could faintly hear bells ringing.

...


	13. Ashes of Eden

**Thank you all who faved/followed and thank you Ern Estine 13624, PlaidOtaku, Darcy18, AIRbooks and PikaWings for the reviews. *Tosses chapter into the wild and flies away cackling evilly***

Stay with me, don't let me go

Because there's nothing left at all

Stay with me, don't let me go

Until the Ashes of Eden fall

(Ashes of Eden: Breaking Benjamin)

/

L stood within the torrential downpour. Rainwater dripping from soaked hair onto clothing that'd been drenched on little more than seconds. He could hear the bells clearly now, could distinguish them for what they were. Funeral bells. The tolling of the end of life. He wondered for whom the bells tolled for, Watari, perhaps, or maybe someone else was destined to die tonight whilst a freak thunderstorm raged on.

He caught sight of movement out of the corner of his eye and felt another pang shoot through him. Light in his immortal glory, forever frozen in the form of a teenager, stood under an awning as he called out to L over the sound of the deluge. Feeling childish L shook his head and cupped his ear in a gesture meant to inform Light that he couldn't understand. He watched as Light visibly hesitated, no doubt not wanting to get wet, when he made his way out into the rain with an arm held up to block his face. ' _It's a shame we never had the chance to find out if we could have had something_.' Perhaps if Light had never picked up the Death Note things wouldn't have ended the way they did. ' _But we would have never met, and that's a crime in and of itself._ '

"What are you doing out here L, you'll catch a cold." Light said, voice gentle and eyes worried. "Are you..." Light trailed off, and looked over the edge of the building.

"Do you hear them?" L asked, reaching out and grabbing Light's hand.

"Hear what, L?" Light returned the grip and moved closer to L.

"The bells?" L didn't expect him to hear them, Light was already dead and had no need for the bells that signalled the end of one's life.

"Come on L, let's get out of this rain." L allowed Light to drag him away from the storm and night sky.

They dripped water into the building as they wondered down the stairs. L could feel the tension within Light, knew it had something to do with the Death Note scrap of paper. Light silently led those to their shared bedroom, lightning strikes lighting up the otherwise dark room. ' _I'm going to die._ ' L knew this for a fact. Could taste it in the air. Watari was gone, he trusted his successors and the detectives to take care of the body. Because L knew he wasn't going to leave this bedroom alive. ' _This is my only chance, our only chance._ '

L tugged Light towards him, meeting cold lips with his own as he encouraged Light to kiss him back. L divested Light of his clothing, the wet fabric sticking to tanned skin before dropping with a sodden thud to the ground, vanishing into smoke. Light made a noise of surprise, L kissing it away, and tanned fingers pulled L's white sweater over his head and dropped it to the floor. L shivered as his wet skin was exposed to the cool air of the bedroom, kissing along Light's neck before pausing at Light's pulse point. He could feel Light's hands tracing down his bare sides, fingers tugging at the top of his jeans before undoing the zip. Not one to be bested L undid the zipper on Light's pants and pulled both pants and underwear down at once even as his own hit the floor. They made it to the bed, Light's wings making an appearance and L lightly brushed at the feathers causing Light to shiver and the feathers to rustle.

"Are you sure?" Light asked, the first words spoken since they entered the bedroom.

"Are you?" L countered and met Light's kiss as he levered himself over the Angel. Limbs damp and cool with rain water slide against one another as L kissed his way across Light's neck and chest whilst Light trailed fingers down the curve of L's spine and placed feather-light kisses on his hair.

They moved quickly from there, Light producing a bottle of moisturiser cream which L used to slather his fingers and cock in, gently working Light open and kissing away the small sighs that the Angel released. When L deemed him ready he began to gently ease his way in. Warmth wrapping around his length as he threaded fingers through the feathers on Light's wings when he noticed them trembling.

"God's," Light hissed though his teeth and L couldn't help but agree when he bottomed out. He paused for a moment, feeling the muscles contract around his length even as Light shuddered. "Move."

L locked eyes with crimson ones before following through with the order, pulling out and thrusting back into the warmth. Light gasped and his wings arched up around them causing L to jerk in response which earns a loud moan from the Angel. They fell into a sloppy rhythm, each meeting one another sometimes but other times missing the other. The movement, heat, sounds and sensations sent him over the edge, his orgasm crashing over him before he saw it coming. He rode it out, still thrusting into Light before he pulled out with a trail of cum. Noting Light's straining erection he brought up a hand and with a few twists Light followed him into the after sex haze that clouded his vision. L settled his breathing before pulling Light into his arms, wings and all, and for the first time in days fell into a peaceful slumber.

/:/:/

Light's heartbeat thrummed inside him, both he and L were slick with water, sweat and bodily fluids, but with L sleeping upon his shoulder Light couldn't summon the strength to care. ' _Or maybe it has something to do with the fact that L only has a few hours left to live_.' He watched the numbers above L's head count down rapidly, bringing a hand up to trace the features of L's face as though to memorize them. ' _At least we finally made it this far_.' It wasn't amazing, but Light hadn't expected anything else for their first time. ' _For our last time_.' He swallowed back a sob and blinked away tears, placing a kiss upon inky locks and settling down safe within L's arms. He didn't mean to, but the declining numbers sent Light to sleep. When he woke up again it was to the sounds of pain.

L's eyes were closed, but even so he thrashed about and whimpered upon the bed, covers strewn about due to the rapid movement. Light shot to his knees, ignoring the twinge of pain and fluids that ran down his thighs, as he flared his wings out for balance and pulled L into his arms making calming noises. He couldn't hide the tears or the sobs that were clawing at his throat.

"It's okay L, I'm here, and I'll always be here." L thrashed in his arms, whimpers turning into sobs of pain even as his thin, wiry frame shook. "It's okay, you're going to be okay, and it's all going to be over soon." Light sobbed, clutching L tightly to his shoulder even as his struggles weakened and the numbers entered single digits. "You're fine, it's okay, and you can go." The numbers ticked down. Three... "I want you to know." Two... "I will always love you." One... L fell still and Light wasn't sure if it was a blessing or a curse that he never woke up.

He clung to L, tears streaming down his face even as he rocked back and forth on his heels as he struggled to keep his sons from escaping. He wasn't sure how long he was like that for when the reaper arrived. One moment he was holding L alone in the bedroom, the next the shadowy figure arrived.

' _No! No, I can't let him go!_ ' He clung tighter to L and eyed the reaper with watery distrust. The reaper made no moves towards them though, simply standing off to the side in silence. ' _But I can't force him to stay either._ ' Light wouldn't make that decision for him. Reluctantly, and with far more tears, Light released L's still form from his grip and laid him upon the pillows, shifting far enough away so he wasn't in the reapers path, but close enough to intervene should the need arise. The reaper approached and carefully extracted a ball of glowing mass and cradled it to its chest.

"I'll take good care of him" The reapers voice was multiple voices at once, yet just one, with a nod towards Light it was gone. His sorrow hit him tenfold at that point, tears and sobs overwhelming him as he bowed over upon the mattress.

"It needed to be done, you understand? You can't have attachments when you're an Angel of Death. I needed your family and lover out of the way to ensure you didn't stray from your new path. I'm telling you this rather than running the risk of you discovering it later. I manipulated things this way in order to remove the attachments you still held. You'll get over it soon enough, you'll see that I did what I did for your best interests."

Light didn't even bother lashing out at the shinigami king. Wasn't even sure if the ancient being was in the same room, much less the realm. He didn't care at that moment. No doubt he'd seek revenge in the future for the fact that the king had manipulated them in such a way. But for now, now he mourned.

...


	14. Angels Fall

**Thank you everyone who read this fic and thank you PikaWings, Ern Estine 13624 and PlaidOtaku for the reviews. This is the final chapter of When Angels Fall.**

When angels fall with broken wings

I can't give up, I can't give in

When all is lost and daylight ends

I'll carry you and we will live forever, forever

(Angels Fall: Breaking Benjamin)

/

2000 years later…

Light stood upon the top of England's tallest building, gazing down upon the terming masses even as his black trench coat flapped around his ankles in the biting cold wind. Quite a lot had changed since the night Light had held L's dying body in his arms. Wars had come and gone, civilizations rose and fell. Light watched as the human race brought itself to the brink of extinction and back again, each new generation changing the world for the better. Gone were the old reliance on fossil fuels, the world had gone green and was all the better for it.

He wasn't sure why he'd chosen to return to England after all these years. After the events in Japan Light had followed L's three successors back to the orphanage where L had been raised, looking for comfort in L's homeland and eventual home. He'd been there when Near was assassinated, Mello gunned down in a mafia war and Matt succumb to lung cancer. Through it all Whammy's House remained standing. And due to Light's funding, it still stood to this day.

Light didn't have many things connecting him to his old life. His home had been demolished in an earthquake, the Taskforce tower leveled in yet another natural disaster, the one thing Light had managed to keep intact, was L's home. Well, mostly intact. 2000 years was a lot of time, but Light made damn sure that every repair job was done to the original design.

' _That still doesn't explain why I've been drawn here again_.' Light had made himself an extremely wealthy person, his fortune growing with every lifetime as he 'inherited' the accounts from various 'deceased relatives', he was the richest being on Earth and therefore had various homes in various lands. He avoided Japan as much as possible, visiting a grand total of eleven times in the last 2000 years, and whilst he visited England more than that, it still wasn't a great deal.

He allowed his wings to reveal themselves with a single thought, gliding invisible down towards the ground on air currents until he alighted upon the pavement. He found himself in an ally, not as filthy as some allies were, but not an ideal place to linger either way. He wasn't sure why he'd chosen to land here, but the unknown feeling that was making itself known told him that this was where he was supposed to be. Moments later, he discovered why.

Heart leaping into his throat, Light looked upon a familiar form. The same mess of inky black locks, the same pair of grey eyes and the same pale skin. Light had the only remaining photo of L as a child, and the shivering child before him was the spitting image of the long deceased detective. Light hesitated only a brief moment, long enough to allow himself to become visible to everyone and everything as he slowly approached the frightened child that so reminded him of his love.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a soft tone, kneeling down so he was at face level with the child.

"My parents told me to wait for them, but I've been waiting for days and they haven't come back." The child sobbed, tears running down his grubby face even as he tried to stifle them with his hands.

A flash of pure hatred rushed through Light at the thought of the two parents who'd clearly abandoned their child, before he pushed it aside to focus on calming the poor boy. "Do you know where you live? How to get in contact with them?" He asked instead, reaching into his pocket and producing not only a Kleenex but a chocolate bar also, handing them to the boy.

"They told me that I wasn't to call them, that I couldn't go home." The boy opened the chocolate and devoured it in seconds, tears still running down his face.

' _Well it's not like I was planning on leaving him behind anyway. I can have the legal side of things sorted out later_.' Light got to his feet, brushed off his knees and held out a hand. "Do you want to come with me? I can give you food, shelter and if you want to try and find your parents, I can help with that also." Light wasn't surprised at the suspicious look that appeared in the kid's eyes, the way he was examined reminded him of L and the Kira investigation. The kid was smart and wise enough to be weary of strangers. "I run an orphanage, perhaps you've heard of it?" He pulled out a business card with his other hand and held it out to the boy. He would have been surprised if the kid hadn't heard of it, _everyone_ knew of Whammy's House. Not everyone knew that it was still run the same way as it had been originally though. The boy examined the card briefly for a moment before grabbing Light's hand tightly.

"I'm L Lawliet, and you?" L asked, unaware of how Light stiffened in shock.

"Light Yagami." He replied absently, leading the boy to the road so he could hail a cab. He shouldn't have been surprised, the name was there, floating in red.

/:/:/

8 years later…

Light once again found himself in England. Eight years ago he'd stumbled across the young ten year old named L Lawliet and had given him a new home at Whammy's House, before leaving the country again. He found himself back in order to witness this year's graduating class. Though he hadn't had any contact with L during the time the child had grown, Light had still kept an eye on the boy. He was as smart as his namesake, and just as particular to desserts. Light wanted to see L graduate and become something, more than likely assuming the role of world's greatest detective, becoming the first letter 'L' since the original.

He wandered down empty, but far from silent, hallways. Various antiquities filled the building ranging from the large stain glass windows to the mosaics on the floors. Light paid no heed of these, far to use to the sights, he was planning on making it to his own suite before the students saw him on their way to various activities. He made it to his room, opening the door and walking into a dimly lit room, pushing the door closed behind him as he let out an aggrieved sigh and collapsed upon the made bed.

"You haven't aged a day." Light's eyes flew open and he looked up at the young man hidden in the shadows. "Though, to be honest, I wasn't quite sure what I was expecting." L walked into a pool of sunlight, no longer ten years old but eighteen and on the cusp of graduation.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean L, though I'll be sure to thank my cosmetic surgeons." Light pulled himself up out of his slump, eyeing the teenager cautiously. L wouldn't be the first to attack him over his eternal youth in a bid to recreate it.

"It's been quite some time since we last saw each other." L said, frozen in the sunlight as he looked at Light with emotionless eyes.

"Eight years is a long time I suppose, I've been busy though." Light defended, tensing slightly at the odd feeling in the room.

"That wasn't what I mean. I remember." L said cryptically, walking towards Light at a slow pace, eyes never leaving Light's face as the teenager approached. "It was mostly in scattered fragments, emotions and pictures until finally, one night, it all came back to me." By now L was standing in front of Light, towering above the sitting Angel.

"Remember? I don't understand, remember what L?" Light refused to move, unwilling to back down from the challenge the teenager was presenting him with. So when a pair of soft, warm lips connected with his, Light froze in shock, mouth falling open in a surprised gasp that allowed L to sneak his tongue into Light's mouth. ' _This, this can't be happening. What is this_?' Light panicked, pushing L away and breaking the kiss, though L didn't move far, warm breath fanning across Light's lips. "What are you doing?!" He hissed, shame crashing down upon him at the betrayal of L's memory.

L hovered in front of him silently, grey eyes assessing before his lips twitched into a sad expression. "You never moved on, did you? All this time you've been alone." Light flinched when L brought his hand to rest upon his cheek, warmth soaking into his cold skin. "Light-kun, I remember everything. My Angel, my Light."

Light was dimly aware of the tears that were spilling down his cheeks, eyes locked upon those that were so familiar to him he could never forget. "L?" He breathed out disbelievingly, hand coming up to rest atop L's holding his cheek. "L?" His voice broke and tears spilled faster as he threw himself at the other, arms wrapping around the living, breathing, _reincarnation_ of his lover and soul mate. "I missed you, God, I missed you so much." His voice was muffled due to tears and the fact that he'd buried his head into L's shoulder. He didn't care about how they'd made it to this point. Didn't care about how L was able to come back, all Light cared about was that moment. And in that moment he was once again held by the man he loved, the man he'd waited for. The man he'd die for.

…

The End.

 **Check out my other fics:**

 **Bloodlines**

 **Gasoline**

 **Heathens**

 **Power Wielders: Bad Blood**

 **My Fight**


End file.
